


Silver Lining

by QuenchiestCactusJuice99



Series: Poems of Mine [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuenchiestCactusJuice99/pseuds/QuenchiestCactusJuice99
Summary: Storm clouds are gathering on the horizon of your soulTo some, that pouring rain might feel coldStorm clouds are dark, but they aren’t always upsetSometimes, those feelings just need an outlet.





	Silver Lining

When your anger reaches a boil,

or those seeds of doubt reach the soil,

when your frustration reaches its peak,

or when you just can’t find the words to speak,

when you feel that despair come a’ creeping,

or that sorrow comes desperately weeping,

when you feel there’s nothing remaining,

like the storms in your soul are a’ raining,

remember, please, when those clouds gather together,

that just because there’s some gloomy weather,

there’s always a light, whether dim or shining,

you just have to look for that silver lining.


End file.
